


even when unsaid

by glimbows



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, aka. an in depth look at that little moment, i wrote this in a stupor after binging season 5, lets talk about that.... i think we should have that conversation, so that tiny moment where bow reaches across to touch a sleeping glimmer.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimbows/pseuds/glimbows
Summary: Bow can always tell when Glimmer needs him, even when she's asleep.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134





	even when unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> season 5, episode 11: failsafe. after obtaining the failsafe for the heart of etheria and battling king micah.

He doesn't regret ripping his hand away from her. 

Glimmer had been out of line with her orders. It wasn't out of corruption, as her heart, deep down, had truly been in the right place, but not even good intentions can change the fact that she had hurt people. That she had hurt _him_. And Bow knows that his anger was justified, but looking at her now, he can't imagine being angry with her ever again.

He stands behind her as she teleports them away from Mystacor, just in case she needs someone to fall back on. Bow can't imagine the toll of having to use her magic at a time like this, especially with such a large party to transport. But she does it without complaining, without talking to anyone in general. 

It's obvious to him by the look on her face that King Micah is weighing heavy on her mind. She isn't shining as bright as she used to, and he thinks that's what he misses the most about the not-quite normalcy they had before all of this. This dull glow is something he's gotten all too used to. It had never been a constant before the late queen's sacrifice. As the returning rebels arrive back at camp, Glimmer makes a beeline for the first cot in the fleet. 

There's too much to say, so no one says much.

Obtaining the failsafe is a victory, but a pyrrhic one at best, and pyrrhic to each of them for different reasons. Unsure of what else to do for the night, the rebels lapse into silence and half-rest. 

Entrapta opts for tinkering with her monitors instead of getting any shut-eye, which provides a sweet _tap-tap-tap_ lullaby for the rest of them. The queen is already asleep by the time Bow and the other girls join her to by the cots. With no conversation to keep anyone up, and a heavy day behind them, Catra and Adora settle in quickly, Melog following suit.

But Bow can't seem to fall asleep. The cots aren't exactly comfortable, but after traveling on Darla for so long, he knows he can't blame a lumpy pillow for his troubles. Frustrated, he sits up in bed, only realizing then what it is that's bothering him. 

Glimmer's cot isn't aligned with the rest of theirs. 

It's insignificant; it's not something she notices so deep in her slumber, her well-deserved rest, but it's driving him up a wall. With little consideration for those sleeping around him amidst his stupor, the archer clambers to the head of his cot and gives it a push. 

The queen remains mostly undisturbed, but moves from the center of her bed to the left, where she curls up tight, as close to the edge as she can get without rolling onto the floor. It's then that Bow is able to get a good look at her face. Her eyebrows are narrowed, face sullen as if she, in her sleep, is trying to convince herself to stay at rest. It's that kind of quiet distress that makes him feel so helpless, makes him almost wish he had never let go of her hand. Isn't it his job as her best friend to bring her peace? Nothing but peace, no matter what? To find some kind of way?

He hadn't been able to reach her in Mystacor when Micah attacked. She was laying there like she is now, only screaming, reaching out for him as her father's black magic held her down. And before he could act, the king was attacking him too. It's possible last moments like that, fingers extended in desperation, that conflict his feelings towards his anger, even if he isn't harboring it anymore. 

No matter how he feels, it's obvious that their relationship has gone through too much recently to ever be the same. These feelings are all so adult for someone he's known since childhood. Their bond has never been fragile, but what he knows he harbors for her now is a force stronger than anything they've ever dealt with. But intergalactic war is no time to bring up something so overwhelming. 

Bow steps from the head to the side and gingerly kicks his cot closer. Still, Glimmer doesn't move. 

_She needs her sleep more than you need some kind of sign_ , he tells himself. With a deep breath, he crawls back into bed and attempts to situate himself comfortably in the center of his pillow.

His head turns left, and he catches sight of Melog curled up between Catra and Adora's cots. With the pressure of the failsafe literally branded on her chest, their hero looks just about as stressed in her slumber as Glimmer. Though when she moves, a short thrash accompanied by a whimper as she flops to the side, Melog is quick to act. The creature crawls up Adora's frame, now more so on her cot than Catra's, and nestles into her side. 

And though it may not completely soothe Adora, she does stay asleep. 

Bow doesn't realize he's been staring until Melog turns its head and meets his eyes. Upon seeing him, it simply stares back. The archer feels himself grow more alert when face to face with the being made of pure magic. His heart beats faster, but his mind clears up.

Adora stirs again, and Melog's moves are just as fluid as they were before. It's such a simple gesture, such a human understanding — and Bow recognizes it. Bow feels it inside of him. He always has, that desire to protect. To reassure. To love. It pulses in his chest, and it flows from his toes to his fingertips. As Melog nuzzles Adora, his fingers curl instinctively. 

He dons a new tiredness in the time it takes to watch them, something more comfortable than fatigue, and gives Melog one last glance before turning back on his right side. Across from him, Glimmer remains as peaceful as she can be, and Bow, slightly off-center on his pillow, closes his eyes. 

Entrapta's keys _tap-tap-tap_ in the background. And it stays that way, mostly quiet, for quite some time. 

The archer's fingers rest on the edge of his cot, poised to be held. When Glimmer finally stirs, tensely curling closer to the floor, closer to him, Bow is ready. Eyes closed, he senses that she needs him, even when unsaid and unseen. He always has. 

The hand ripped away from the queen so long ago is gifted to her once again. She doesn't take it, but she does stay asleep. 

That's the only sign he needs to follow suit soon after. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just think they're neat! 
> 
> she ra was literally powerful enough to get me to write my first fanfic in years and start up an entirely new account...... bt on tht note im very RUSTY so please be gentle
> 
> come scream abt glimbow with me! thanks
> 
> kudos / comments are literally what keeps me alive <3 means the world


End file.
